Ransom of the Past
by Beemishbeliever
Summary: Jill and Kris return to their grandmother’s home with Sabrina and Kelly only to discover that one’s past influences the future. A long ago crime is dredged up. Can the Angels come up with a definitive solution to something that most of the locals would j


It had been a long day of travel as the group of women pulled into the driveway of the old stone house.

"Our family has owned this house for over a hundred years," Kris said as she stepped out of the driver's door.

"It's seen better days," Jill mumbled as she stepped out into the overgrown grass beside the drive.

"Would you just give it a chance?" Kris replied exasperated.

"I think it has charm," Kelly said warming up to the place almost immediately.

"You haven't seen the inside yet, and besides in case you haven't noticed, we are in the middle of nowhere." Jill spoke with continued negativity.

"I'm personally looking forward to that aspect." Sabrina added.

"What's that?" Jill questioned.

"I'm glad that we are in the middle of nowhere. I mean we've got a car full of drinks and I'm surrounded by my best friends in a place that is special to them, well at least to one of them." Sabrina acknowledged.

"Bri, I guarantee after a few days here, you will be begging me to drive you to Pittsburgh to get on an airplane out of here." Jill replied as she grabbed her suitcase from the back of the hatch.

"Come on Jill, it can't be all that bad."

"You forget that I have spent weeks and months here before, I know how deadly dull it can get."

"Well, big sister, we are only going to be here for a week, so I think we should make the most it, and you should stop your moping."

"To think, I passed up the opportunity to go to Aruba with Ethan, just so I could spend the weekend with three women in Barnesboro, Pennsylvania. What could I possibly have been thinking?" Jill replied a bit of amusement creeping into her voice.

They entered the house through the lower, back door which opened into a rather dingy basement. Kris led the way, up a steep, wooden staircase which led to the kitchen. She flipped on the light switch to reveal a kitchen right out of the 1950's. The appliances were circa that era and most of the kitschy knick-knacks were of the same vintage. Still this room invited even beckoned one into it. It was just the place to gather for morning coffee and light conversation.

Kris continued forward into the living room, where sturdy furniture with comfortable upholstery waited. The couch and chairs were each covered with handmade afghans in warm, neutral tones. To the right was another staircase, which was of a dark hued wood. Kris set her suitcase down at the bottom of the staircase.

"There are three bedrooms upstairs, and one down here." Kris explained. "I'm not sure which ones you will want."

"I'll take the one down here." Sabrina spoke quickly. "I don't feel like carrying my suitcase up any farther.

"The bedroom is behind that door," Kris said pointing towards the rear of the kitchen. "I guess the rest of you can follow me."

"Kelly, since you are Jill and my guest, you choose the room that you would like."

Kelly headed up the stairs and then down the hallway and poked her head into each of the three doors. The first room was large with a double bed, and a baby crib in it. The second room was carpeted and seemed very open and airy. The third room was smaller than the other two and only possessed a single bed, but it was that room that Kelly chose.

"I'll take this one," she said much to Kris's surprise.

"Are you sure? I know you; you are just trying to be nice. Really, Kel go on take one of the other rooms, they have a lot more room, and the beds are bigger as well." Kris encouraged.

"No, I really want this one. You're never going to believe why." Kelly said smiling.

"Try us," Jill replied smugly.

"I like this," Kelly said pulling the Jesus nightlight out of the wall. We had these in the orphanage where I grew up. It almost seems like a little piece of home."

"You could always move that to another room." Jill pointed out.

"I suppose I could, but it seems like it belongs here. I like this room." She added as she plugged the nightlight back in.

"Jill, why don't you take Grandma's room, and I'll sleep in mom's old room." Kris said as she continued down the hallway.

"Fine, I just wish I knew why you dragged us all here." Jill replied taking the room opposite Kelly.

"I just wanted some company this time around, and we were going to have to get around to doing this sooner or later." Kris explained.

After each of them had gotten settled in their room, Kris went down the basement and lit the pilot lights on the water heater and furnace. She plugged in the refrigerator and began stock it with the beverages they had purchased along the way.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I sure wouldn't mind getting something to eat." Sabrina said trying to shake off the lingering travel exhaustion.

"That sounds like a great idea, Bri." Kelly spoke up in support of the idea. "Kris, didn't you mention that there was a good pizza place, not far from here."

"Bonatesta's pizza, it is right down the road, not even a mile from here."

"Why don't we go there then?" Sabrina agreed.

The consensus reached, they headed out to the van and down the hill to the bar on the corner of Philadelphia Street. They entered the bar and were curiously aware that the other patrons were staring.

"Kris this was a bad idea." Jill whispered quietly to her sister.

"We aren't going to hide out in the house, besides I think they are just staring because they don't know us, not because they do." Kris replied in an equally hushed tone."

"What's going on?" Kelly asked out of the corner of her mouth.

"Nothing, they're just not used to people from out of town. It isn't very often that four women walk into this place and no one knows any of them." Kris explained.

"Seat yourself," the barmaid called over to them.

The angels headed over to a table in the far corner of the room, near the jukebox. Kris pulled the four, laminated pieces of paper from behind the napkin holder that served as menus.

"What do you want?" Kris asked looking over both sides of the menu.

"How about a deluxe?" Kelly proposed.

"Sounds good to me." Kris affirmed.

"I think a Hawaiian pizza would be good." Sabrina suggested.

"I'd like that to." Jill agreed.

"Can I take your drink order?" The waitress asked as she came up to the table.

"Sure, I'll have a gin and tonic." Sabrina ordered.

"Make mine a rum and coke," Kelly continued.

"I'll have one of those too." Kris added.

"I'll just have a coffee," Jill said declining any spirits.

"We don't have coffee." The waitress replied.

"Coffee, you don't serve coffee?" Jill responded in disbelief.

"We had it a long time ago, but no one ever ordered it, so we stopped making it."

"I guess I'll just have a soft drink then, how about a Squirt?" Jill said glancing at the beverage list at the bottom of the menu.

"Alright, I'll get your drinks and be right back to take your order."

She returned shortly with the drinks, as the angels had also determined that they would add a few appetizers to their order.

"So what would you like? "We'd like an order of breaded veggies, and the mozzarella sticks. We would also like two large pizzas, one deluxe and the other Hawaiian." Sabrina replied quick and succinct

"Hawaiian?" the waitress replied confused.

"Yeah, you know, ham, pineapple." Sabrina offered.

"On a pizza?" The woman asked incredulous.

"Yeah, on a pizza." Sabrina replied.

"I'm sorry; we don't have ham or pineapple. We only have the normal things that go on a pizza." She replied, still wondering who these strange women were.

"They don't have Hawaiian, Jill, so what would you like instead?" Sabrina asked a little amazed herself at the restrictions of the menu.

"How about a veggie pizza?" Jill countered.

"Fine, we'll have a veggie pizza." Sabrina said, once again turning her attention to the waitress.

"Well, we don't actually have a special pizza that's all vegetables, but we could make one using each vegetable that we have, but you would have to pay for each topping. Is that all right?

"Yes, that's fine." Sabrina replied just hoping to have the ordering completed.

"Do you want mushrooms? You see mushrooms really aren't a vegetable, but most people usually want them."

"Yes, we'll have mushrooms." Sabrina confirmed, both amused and annoyed by the waitress's explanation of the mushroom.

The waitress returned shortly with the drinks and announced that it would only be a few minutes longer for the appetizers.

Sabrina took a sip of her drink and was surprised by its strength. "They certainly don't water them down here."

Kelly and Kris also tasted their drinks and concurred that they were indeed heavy on the alcohol.

"I guess I should have ordered something a bit stronger," Jill commented as she sipped her Squirt.

After polishing off the appetizers quickly, all were surprised at how quickly the pizza arrived. The crisp crust, flavorful sauce and abundant toppings proved to be a satisfying meal. Jill seemed to brighten up as Kris related some embarrassing childhood stories to Sabrina and Kelly. At the end of the meal, everyone was content and they had 4 slices of pizza to take back to the house, the perfect late night snack or possibly tomorrow's breakfast. They headed to the van and drove up the steep hill to the house, which glowed with a warm light, welcoming its all too infrequent guests.

When they got inside, Jill sat down in the oversized recliner leaning all the way back and sighing with contentment at the comfort of the old chair. Kelly walked over to the mantle and looked at the numerous photographs lined up in their dusty frames.

"Is this you and Jill?" she asked Kris as she picked up a photo of an infant and girl about the age of 5.

"Yes, that's me just after I was born, and as you can tell by the photo, Jill was already a doting sister."

Kelly continued to move down the row of photographs. "Is this your mom?"

"Yes that's a photo of her at her last tournament before she turned pro, she won the tournament." Kris replied with obvious pride.

"How did your mom end up becoming a tennis pro? It just doesn't seem like this area would offer a lot of help in that area." Sabrina asked joining Kelly and Kris at the mantle.

"Mom had always been athletic, when she was 9; she visited my Uncle Paul and Aunt Lydia in Arizona. They had sent my grandmother, the money for train fare so that she and my mom could come out and visit them. Mom had always been close to Aunt Lydia even though there was a 14-year age difference between them. When my grandfather passed away from black lung disease, he had been a coal miner, Aunt Lydia

and Uncle Paul came back for the funeral. They thought that maybe they could convince grandma to move out to Arizona if she had a chance to visit. Grandma worked at the school across the street as a teacher so she had summers off. They left in June and stayed for the summer. Aunt Lydia's house was near a park that happened to have a couple of tennis courts and mom learned to play from some of the kids there. Aunt Lydia went up to the park one day and watched her play and was impressed with how good she was. She went out that night and bought her a tennis racquet. When mom came back here, she would practice hitting the ball against the school wall. Eventually, she started to hang around the tennis courts at the high school and if the coach needed an extra person, he would let her hit around with the other girls. Grandma never did warm up to Arizona, but over the next four years, Aunt Lydia would invite mom to Arizona and she started to pay for mom to have lessons. Mom started to enter tournaments and did very well. During the summer between her freshman and sophomore years of high school, a coach saw her playing out in Arizona and wanted to sponsor her and improve her training. The only problem was that she would have to stay in Arizona. Aunt Lydia was willing to travel with her to the tournaments and she was more than welcome to stay with her and Uncle Paul. Grandma didn't want to hold her back and so she agreed to let her try it for a year as long as she enrolled in high school and maintained her grades. Mom continued to improve and soon she was playing in tournaments all over the country. Grandma was both worried and proud. Mom was actually winning a little money. Most of it went to her coach, but she was able to help out grandma. The year she turned pro, she had the chance to play at Wimbledon. Aunt Lydia couldn't go with her, so my grandma did. This is a picture of my mom and grandmother at Wimbledon." Kris said as she picked up framed photo.

"Your mom actually played at Wimbledon?" Sabrina asked impressed.

"Yeah, she lost in the first round, but she got to play." Kris affirmed. Her best finish as a pro was in the quarterfinals of the U.S. Open. She played at Wimbledon when she was 18, then played in the U.S. Open. She never played another tournament out of the country. She played the U.S. Open again when she was 20 and that's when she made the quarterfinals. She missed the Open at 19 because she had injured her ankle. She played a few odd tournaments here and there."

"Why'd she quit when she was obviously making improvements and she was still young?" Kelly asked a little saddened that Kris's mom's career had been cut short.

"I think Jill can answer that question a little better." Kris replied with an amused smile.

Sabrina and Kelly both turned to look at Jill, who is now making a face."

"So Jill, what happened?" Sabrina asked curiously.

"I happened." Jill replied ironically. "It's difficult to be a professional tennis player when you're pregnant."

"You were a surprise then?" Sabrina continued to snoop.

"You could say that. Mom got involved with a journalist. Dad worked for the San Francisco Examiner and was just starting out as a cub reporter. He got the lightweight task of covering the new girl tennis sensation for the paper. They hit it off right away and dated for about a year before mom found out that she was pregnant. Grandma hadn't even met dad when mom found out she was going to have me. Once grandma did find out, the wedding plans were made quickly. Within a month's time everything was planned and about the only option dad had was to go along. Our parents were married at the church across the street, and I showed up in San Francisco about 7 months later. Of course, I was premature." Jill replied with a sly smile.

"I don't think grandma ever totally forgave dad, but while we were kids, they had a pretty good truce." Kris added.

"Your mom never thought about going back to play after having you?" Kelly inquired.

"No, that really wasn't done back then. She moved to San Francisco because that's where dad worked. Eventually, she decided that she could work while we were at school as a club pro. She made pretty good money which helped when dad was going through a rough patch." Jill replied.

Sabrina headed over to the sofa and plopped down on it, weary from the travel of the day. Kris came over and sat beside her. Kelly continued to look at the photos, her attention completely focused on them.

"Kel, why don't you join us over here? Kris has told you all the scandalous tales." Jill said laughing.

"I'm sorry; it's just so amazing to me that you have this record of your past. I mean the house has been in your family for a hundred years, the photos go back to your parents, grandparents and this one I bet is even of your great-grandparents. It must be so nice to know where you came from." Kelly's reply came touched with melancholy.

"I'm sorry Kel, I never really thought about it. I guess when it's always been there; you don't realize its importance. Did you see the newest photo down on the end? Kris asked her voice rising cheerily.

Kelly moved down to the end of the mantel and picked up the frame. It was a picture of her with Jill, Kris and Sabrina.

"You see, you're a part of the family now." Kris said getting up and walking over to her. "I'm not sure you'll want to be a part of the family, but that's what I consider you."

"Me too," Jill said as she walked over to Kris and Kelly.

Kelly set down the photo and hugged Kris and then Jill.

"You too," Kelly said to Sabrina. "Get over here."

Sabrina stood up and came by them; they each put an arm around one another and started to giggle. Travel, the late hour, and emotion had all conspired to make them slaphappy. Finally, after Kris had fallen to the floor in a fit of laughter the circle broke up. Goodnights were exchanged and each of the Angels headed off to bed. That night everyone slept soundly.

Kelly made her way downstairs realizing that it was nearly 10:00 a.m. and figuring that she must have overslept and that everyone else must be awake. However, much to her surprise, the house remained quiet. Everyone else must still be on Pacific Time, she realized as she looked out through the window at the spacious front porch. There she saw Jill sitting comfortably on the front porch swing. Kelly opened the door and decided to join her.

"So are you thinking about Ethan again?" Kelly asked lightheartedly.

"No," Jill replied smiling. "I should be thinking of him, but actually I think Ethan and I are finished." Jill confessed.

"Really?" Kelly responded surprised to hear that Jill's boyfriend of a year was now out of the picture. "I thought he invited you to Aruba."

"He did, but remember I decided to come here. Besides Kel, it just wasn't working out. He really wants to get married, and I'm just not sure he's the one."

"So that's why you were so deep in thought when I came out here."

"I wish that were the case." Jill replied a bit forlornly

"Anything that you want to talk about?" Kelly asked trying not to pry, but with sincere concern.

Jill had not spoken of the matter that concerned her for many years, but she sensed that it might be time to finally talk about it. Kelly waited quietly as she could see that Jill was contemplating the question.

Jill stood up quickly and began to speak, "We really don't have anything to eat in the house, why don't we run down to the grocery store and pick some food up. We could surprise Kris and Bri and make breakfast. I can also explain why coming back here is so difficult for me."

"Can I shower?" Kelly asked surprised by Jill's sudden willingness to talk.

"No, I want you to leave right now in your bathrobe." Jill replied giggling.

Kelly just smiled realizing the inane nature of her own question.

After showering, Kelly made her way into the kitchen where Jill was finishing a note that she had written for Kris and Sabrina. Jill grabbed the van's keys and Kelly followed her outside. Jill backed out of the driveway and headed down the steep hill at rate consistent with a race car driver.

"Hey Jill, watch it. You're not at Le Mans." Kelly quipped as the minivan bounded down the hillside.

"You should talk. I remember a time when you almost drove us over a cliff." Jill countered.

"I wasn't exactly in control of my actions that time." Kelly reminded her. "I'm hoping that you are."

"I'm sorry Kel, I'm just a little nervous right now, and the roar of car engine helps me calm down, even if it is the engine of a mini van."

"There's the grocery store." Kelly pointed out as Jill accelerated passed it.

"I know," was Jill's only reply.

Kelly just shook her head and resigned herself to do whatever it was that Jill wanted to do.

Traveling just outside the city limits, Jill made a turn down a small neighborhood street. Most of the houses were obviously old, but they were well maintained. All of them, but a small bungalow down near the end of the street. Jill pulled up in front of the house covered with ivy and brush. It seemed as though the trees, bushes and other plants were trying to hide or shield the house from any observation. It was clear that no one resided in the house any longer. Kelly turned away from the house and looked at Jill. Jill's gaze was fixed on the house, her eyes filled with tears and her lip began to quiver.

"Jill, what's wrong? Why did you bring me here if this place so obviously disturbs you?"

"Because it's time I finally tell someone about all of this. You and Bri are like sisters to me, and I should have told you about this along time ago, but I thought if I stayed far enough away from it, I wouldn't have to think about it. Most of the time it works, but every so often it all just keeps flooding back to me." Jill said trying to keep the tears at bay.

"What is it Jill?" Kelly said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"When I was sixteen, two friends of mine were killed in that house."

"I'm so sorry Jill, what happened?" Kelly replied with surprise, but then immediately tried to be soothing.

"Oh Kelly, it was terrible. I sometimes find it hard to believe that I was involved with it."

"Just tell me what happened then maybe I can help you out with it." Kelly tried to encourage.

"It's actually kind of ironic. My parents sent me here to keep me out of trouble. You see back in San Francisco, I knew this guy who was 4 years old than me. He was just a friend of mine. My parents were so worried that I was getting involved with him, that they decided that I should go live with my grandmother here in Barnesboro. I was 16 and they were just so overprotective of me. They told me, that my grandmother needed me, and so I was agreeable to moving here. I was very close to my grandmother and wanted to be helpful. My mom was working as a tennis pro giving lessons, so she actually could visit regularly and I came home on long school vacations. This was also when my dad started drinking, although I wasn't really aware of it at the time. I think mom was trying to shield me from most of that. Kris usually came with mom for visits, but I think she had to deal with more of dad's drinking than I did, although she spent a lot of time with Uncle Paul and Aunt Lydia.

I came here at the start of sophomore year and actually fit in pretty well. I had known many of the girls from visiting my grandmother in the previous summers. My school work actually improved because there wasn't as much to do here as there was in San Francisco. That first year here was a really terrific one. Tracy, Cassie and I were inseparable. After awhile, I actually wanted to stay here more than I wanted to go home."

"That's obviously changed." Kelly said aloud without really meaning to do so.

"You'll see why." Jill replied before continuing with her story. "I met a boy named John Sutton. He was the cutest thing. He had a baby face, which seems kind of funny to say about an 18-year-old boy, but it was the type of face that you knew would never grow old. He always had a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes, and he had the most towheaded blond hair that you've ever seen. Even though most guys were wearing their hair long, John always kept his short because he hated how light it was. He was smart, and I think every girl in the school adored him. His dad was the biology teacher and he expected a lot from John. Sometimes, I thought he went too far, but John never felt that way. He really loved his dad and his main goal in life was to make him proud. His mom had died shortly after he was born, so for most of his life, his dad was all he had. I couldn't believe it when he started hanging around my locker and trying to talk to me. He had approached a couple of the other girls to ask them if I would be interested in him. Luckily for me, they were honest and said that I would be interested. We went to a church picnic for our first date. From that time on we were inseparable. My parents sent me here so that I wouldn't get involved with anyone, and it backfired totally. I dated him for a year, and I was sure that I was going to marry him. Kelly, he was my first, and I'm not sure I've ever loved someone with the intensity that I loved him. How did it go so wrong?" Jill finished in a desperate agony.

"What happened to John?" Kelly questioned softly.

"This is going to be the hard part. You see it all comes back to this house. I guess it's been twenty years now. This was Cassie's house and like a lot of teens that get in trouble, this story begins with Cassie's parents being out of town. Cassie's parents were on vacation and they had given her permission to have Tracy and me over for a sleepover. I don't think they wanted her to be alone. Tracy had managed to squirrel away some beer and brought that with her. Cassie had also casually mentioned to some of the boys that her parents were out of town. After that night nothing would ever be the same for me. I arrived at the house and Tracy was already there and had already had a few beers. She didn't hold her liquor well. She kept trying to get Cassie to drink one, but she kept turning her down. Cassie had been acting strangely for a couple of weeks, but she was really acting uncomfortable that night. Tracy went downstairs to watch some TV and Cassie took me aside. She told me that the reason that she wasn't drinking was because she was pregnant. I felt terrible for her. Her parents were very strict and they weren't going to be easy on her or the father of the baby. I assumed the baby was her new boyfriend, Brian's, but I was wrong. She told me that John was the father."

"Your John?" Kelly asked surprised.

"Yes, although I guess he really wasn't my John."

"From what you've said, John doesn't seem like the type of guy who would cheat on you." Kelly reasoned."

"That was my reaction as well. I was so hurt that I just couldn't stay there any longer. I grabbed my coat and headed out the door. Cassie begged me to come back, but I just needed to get away. I needed to be alone and sort things out. I walked into town and from there I called my grandmother who came and picked me up. She knew something was wrong, but she didn't pry. She just gave me this reassuring hug as we walked into the house. I went up to my room and cried for a bit, then I decided to call John and ask him to explain himself. Honestly Kelly, he sounded as shocked to hear that Cassie was pregnant as I was. Maybe that's just what I wanted to believe about him, but if I had to go on instinct, I'd swear he was telling the truth. He claimed that he never slept with her that I was the only girl he had ever been with. We talked for over an hour, and as we talked, I could hear him becoming more upset. I never thought that he would be upset enough to kill them."

"You're telling me that John killed Cassie and Tracy?" Kelly asked in hesitant disbelief.

"That's the official verdict anyway." Jill continued. "The next morning, Cassie's aunt came by to check on her for her parents. She found Cassie and Tracy strangled. Neighbors from across the street had seen John enter the house the night before. I also testified that John had been angry when he got off the phone with me. The time of the girls' deaths had been determined to be after midnight, which was after the witnesses had seen John enter the house. John had motive and opportunity. It was the biggest trial this area had ever seen. The police were really pressured to find a suspect quickly. Small towns don't like big city problems. People wanted it solved so they could go back to their usual existence. It was just an anomaly in their otherwise sleepy village. After the trial, I've never been back. I wouldn't even come to my grandmother's funeral. Last night when we were at Bonatesta's, I recognized one of the guys at the bar. He had been one of John's friends. I'm sure he's gotten word out that the troublemaker from California is back."

"Jill, what trouble did you cause? If anything, you had a lot to deal with. You lost your friends and your boyfriend." How could anyone blame you for anything?" Kelly pointed out.

"It had nothing to do with me personally, but I know people think that I led John astray. If he hadn't been involved with me, none of this would have happened. There are even people here, who think that I asked John to kill Cassie because I was angry and jealous. I should never have come back here." Jill said regretfully as she looked back up at the house. "Some things should remain buried."

"Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me all this. What happened to John?" Kelly inquired.

"After his conviction, he was sentenced to two life terms with no chance of parole. Do you know he's the reason that I joined the police force? I wanted to find some way to prove that he was innocent. I've never been able to prove it with evidence, but I still believe in my heart that he's innocent."

"Well, maybe, we all could look into it. You might be a little to close to the subject, but I bet if you let Sabrina take a look at it, she might be able to come up with something." Kelly offered encouragingly."

"We really should head back, we've still have to make a stop at the grocery store. It's a relief that you know, but I'm just not sure how far I want to go with this." Jill replied as she started the van and made a U-turn at the end of the street.

Kris was busily making coffee, when Sabrina traipsed into the kitchen. \

"Gosh, what time is it," she asked Kris while looking at the clock on the wall which sat perpetually at 3:20.

Kris glanced at her watch; "It's just after 11:00 a.m. Kelly and Jill left us a note; they headed off to the grocery store to pick up some reinforcements. I've been up almost half an hour, so they should be back pretty soon. In the meantime, I thought that we could use some coffee. I have some coffee stored here from my last visit, but unless they bring some back with them, there is no cream."

"I'll drink it black; I need a caffeine jolt right now. I never sleep this late. It must have been all the travel yesterday, and I guess going to bed at nearly 2:00 didn't hurt either."

"I'm glad that you and Kelly came along. I don't think it would have been very bearable if it had been just Jill and I."

"I've noticed. She really seems out of sorts. In all the years I've known Jill, I can't remember her being this negative, for lack of a better word. She's really one of the most positive and upbeat people that I've ever known."

"Bri, I probably should explain something to you because I doubt that Jill ever will. I should have told you about this before we came, but I knew that I was going to need your help."

"What is it Kris? You mentioned that you might need some help with painting, and moving some things. I realized that this was a working vacation." Sabrina replied unaware of what Kris was actually referring."

"No the moving and selling of the house was mostly just a ruse to get Jill, Kelly and you to come along. I could have hired someone to do the painting, and I'm still not even sure that I want to get rid of it. It has been a part of our family for so long that it somehow seems wrong to sell it. The real reason I asked you here, and the reason that Jill has been so moody is that some terrible things happened to Jill while she stayed here with my grandmother. She's going to be back soon, so I won't try to draw this out, but when Jill was nearly 18, two of her friends were murdered and the person convicted of the murders was her boyfriend. Jill was one of the people to testify against him. The trouble is she has always believed that he was innocent. Part of the reason, she joined the police academy was to learn how crime investigation was done so that she could prove his innocence. I guess in a way it also influenced my decision to join the academy."

"I can't believe that Jill never mentioned this."

"Bri, she's hardly ever spoken of it to me. Most of what I know has come from old newspapers. I thought maybe if you and Kelly took a look at the case, that you might be able to help. I know that it haunts Jill, even if she doesn't talk about it. John Sutton, Jill's boyfriend was a terrific guy. I only met him a couple of times, but he was always outgoing and fun to be around. Jill was seriously in love with him and I'm sure they would have married if all of this hadn't happened."

As Kris continued to explain the situation to Sabrina, Jill and Kelly pulled into the drive. Jill opened the door carrying a couple bags, followed by Kelly with an additional two bags. "There are a few more in the van." Jill said as she set down the bags on the kitchen table.

"How much stuff did you buy?" Sabrina asked as she walked to the van with Kris.

"Enough to keep us from having to go anywhere for the rest of the trip." Jill replied with smile.

Kelly remained quiet while Kris went about putting the groceries away.

"I guess we are set for awhile." Sabrina said trying to make some conversation. "Kelly are you O.K.?" she asked noticing Kelly's demeanor.

"Yeah Bri, I'm fine, I'm still a little tired from the trip that's all."

"No Sabrina, that isn't it. I told Kelly something this morning and its time that I told you." Jill interrupted.

"Was it about John?" Kris asked trying to head off her sister's explanation."

"Yes Kris, I told her about John and Cassie and Tracy." Jill confirmed.

"Well I've got my own confessing to do, while you were with Kelly, I gave Sabrina a brief overview of what happened. I know it's your business but I just thought she should know."

"Oh Kris, you had every right to explain things and I should have done it long ago. I actually appreciate it as I really didn't want to go over it again."

"So do you want us to look into this?" Sabrina questioned cautiously.

"Well since I'm so close to the subject, I think it would help to have someone look at it who is more objective."

"So where should we start?" Kelly asked.

"One of us should probably talk with John, then pick up the court transcripts, and then check out some of the other witnesses." Sabrina responded as she formulated the plan. "Kelly, why don't you visit John since Jill probably explained things in better detail. I haven't had a chance to look at the evidence, but there may be some options with DNA testing?" Sabrina threw out the idea. "Jill, can you think of anyone else we should talk to, off the top of your head?"

"John's dad might be helpful."

"I'll talk to him and you and Kris can get the trial transcripts."

"Sounds good, Bri. I appreciate that you're willing to do this."

"Hey it beats painting." Sabrina said laughing.

"Then let's make something for lunch and get started." Kelly said heading over to the fridge.

They sat down for lunch and decided that Kelly would take the van to the penitentiary and Sabrina would head over to the school where John's father taught, as it wasn't a long walk. The day was already getting away from them, so they hurried through lunch and headed on their way.

Kelly walked into the sparse room reflecting that prison design was pretty consistent from one state to the other. Seated in front of her in light gray, standard issue prison garb was John Sutton, just as Jill had described him. He had aged from the pictures that Jill had shown her before she left, but in spite of being in prison, he maintained the look of one much younger. Kelly took a seat in front of the thick plexi-glass window.

"Hello Mr. Sutton," Kelly began. "My name is Kelly Garrett, and I'm a private investigator."

"Pleased to meet you." He replied politely, but with some confusion.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here."

"Yes, I don't have visitors very often, especially pretty, private investigators," he replied in a complimentary tone.

"Mr. Sutton, I'm a friend of Jill Munroe, and I've come to talk to you about your case."

"Please call me, John; Mr. Sutton still sounds like my father to me. How is Jill?" He asked with a touch of sadness.

"She's doing well. We used to work together as detectives, but she's a race car driver now."

"I know, I've caught a couple of her races on TV The guys here won't believe me when I tell them that I used to date her." He said with pride.

"Jill believes that you are innocent, and she asked me and another associate to look into your case. I need you to tell me everything that you can remember about the night of the murders."

"That won't be too difficult because it is as clear to me today as it was when it happened. It was a Friday night, I usually went with Jill to the drive-in or out for pizza, but she was doing girl stuff with Cassie and Tracy. My friend, Henry just got a new car, well new to him. It was actually 15 years old and the carburetor was shot, so I went over to his house to help him with the car. We worked on it for a few hours before we realized that we were also missing a clamp for one of the hoses. It was getting late, and there was no way to get the part, so we called it a night. It was about 10:00 p.m. when I got home. The only reason I know this is because my dad asked me, why I was home so early. Not long after I got home, the phone rang and it was Jill. She was extremely upset then proceeded to chew me out for not being honest with her. She explained that Cassie was pregnant and that she had told her that I was the father. Now it was my turn to get upset. First, I was hurt because Jill had believed Cassie, then I was angry with Cassie for lying."

"You are telling me that you are absolutely certain that the baby wasn't yours." Kelly interrupted.

"Absolutely certain, I never slept with Cassie. I loved Jill. My gosh, Kelly, why would I have done anything to goof up my relationship with her. Jill had everything I could have wanted in a girlfriend, she was smart, attractive, funny, and she was in love with me. I may have made mistakes like everyone does, but I knew better than to cross Jill."

Kelly smiled at his still fervent feelings for Jill. "I just needed to make sure because if the baby wasn't yours that could help with punching a hole in the prosecutor's case."

"I won't lie to you and say that I wasn't angry or that I didn't go over to Cassie's house. I did go over there, but I didn't kill her. When I got there it was probably after 11:00. I pounded on the door and yelled at her to let me in. I made enough noise that I could have woken up the whole neighborhood, but I only saw Mrs. White from across the street peek out of her window. She was the one who testified against me at the trial. Cassie finally opened the door and I did quite a bit of yelling. I told her that she was going to tell Jill that she had lied about me being the father of her baby. To my surprise, she actually agreed to do so, and then she started crying and apologizing for hurting me. I felt terrible; I could never stand it when someone started crying. I told her that all would be forgiven if she just straightened things out with Jill. After I got her calmed down, I left. I never saw Tracy at all that night."

"Where did you go after that?" Kelly questioned.

"I just drove around. I was too pumped up with adrenaline to go home. I didn't know I was going to be accused of murder or I would have thought up a better alibi." He commented ironically.

"Did anyone see you? What were you driving? Where exactly did you go?

"I headed off towards Ebensburg, one of the large towns nearby. I was driving my blue, Ford pick-up truck. I doubt anyone saw me. I can tell you my route, try driving it at night and especially at that time of night and you aren't going to come across many people. When I reached the town, I just turned the car around; I was beginning to feel sleepy and didn't know what else to do. I probably got home about 3:00 a.m. After lying in bed for awhile, I finally fell asleep. I woke up the next day about 9:30 and immediately called Jill. Her grandmother answered the phone and told me that she couldn't come to the phone. I could tell by her voice that something was wrong."

"How did you find out that the girls had been killed and do you have any idea who might have done it?"

"About an hour after I called Jill, the sheriff arrived. My dad called me downstairs and I was worried that something had happened to Jill. I assumed that because her grandmother wouldn't put her on the phone that something had happened although I'm wasn't sure what. Then the sheriff asked me if I wouldn't mind coming down to the jail for questioning. I asked him what happened and that's when he told me that Cassie and Tracy had been killed. My dad stepped in and said that I would agree to be questioned as long as I had a lawyer present. The sheriff agreed, I went with him and waited for dad to show up with Mr. Rayburn, my dad's lawyer. Then I told them what happened, the same way that I just explained it to you. As for who might have done it, I have absolutely no idea. I've always felt that it might have been just some random killing. I don't know of anyone who would have wanted those girls dead."

"What about Cassie's boyfriend, Brian? Maybe he found out that she was pregnant and he wasn't the father. That could definitely set some guys off." Kelly pointed out.

"You're probably right, but Brian was in the hospital that night. He had his tonsils removed that morning." I've considered everyone in town and not a single person comes to mind. My personal guess is that it was just some random killing. Maybe some loner stumbled into town that night and found the two girls alone. Nothing else makes sense to me." John explained.

"I guess Brian's alibi is pretty tight, but I just find it hard to believe that this was a random killing. The killer just happened to stumble upon two girls alone, in a small town, on the precise night that you end up going over there. It seems like one too many coincidences."

"Not to be critical, but I believe you just explained why the jury found me guilty. I was the best possible solution to a difficult puzzle."

"John, do you know if Brian was the father of Cassie's baby?"

"I always figured that he was, but even when Cassie apologized that night to me, she didn't say who the baby's father was."

"No DNA testing would have been performed on the fetus back then, but we do have those capabilities today. If we find some more evidence in your favor, we may be able to get a court order to exhume the body and see who may have been the father." Kelly said thinking aloud.

"No, Kelly, I can't do that. Those girls have been put through enough, let them rest in peace."

"But this could help to prove your innocence; don't you want to do everything you could to get your freedom? You're still a young man with a lot of time if we can prove that you didn't do it."

"I would love to walk out of here free one day but not at the cost of disturbing the dead."

"Well John, I can tell you that we will try our best to get to the bottom of all this. Jill has a strong belief in your innocence and if there is anything that myself or my other colleagues can do to prove that, you can bet we will."

"Kelly, why would you come all this way just to talk to me when you can read the transcripts?"

"I find that actually hearing the story from a person is much more convincing to me than reading it on a piece of paper. I wanted to hear you tell your story."

"Times up," the guard said coming into the room and escorting John through the door.

"Thanks," John mouthed as he was moving toward the door.

Kelly got up and was let out of the room. She could tell why Jill had been so smitten with Mr. Sutton.

Meanwhile, Sabrina approached the classroom door and knocked. She was sure that she had heard voices in the room as she had approached. Her knock silenced them, but in a few moments the door opened and a robust man in his late 50's to early 60's appeared at the door.

"Yes, who are you?" the man asked as he caught sight of Sabrina.

"Hello, Mr. Sutton, my name is Sabrina Duncan." She answered, but halted as she saw a student behind the teacher.

"I'll be going now, Mr. Sutton," the girl replied as she skirted passed Sabrina and headed out the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Andrea. We still have a good deal to cover." Randall Sutton responded to the girl.

"I'm sorry about that," he replied focusing now on Sabrina. "What was your name again and why are you here?"

Sabrina began again, "My name is Sabrina Duncan, and I'm a reporter."

"And what is it that you want with me, Ms. Duncan." Sutton replied assuming he already knew Sabrina's intended subject.

"In addition to being a reporter, I'm also working on my masters in criminal justice, and your son's case is one that recently came to my attention. He was basically convicted on circumstantial evidence, and I thought that perhaps with your help, I could attempt to get the case reopened and maybe get an exclusive once the conviction is overturned."

Ms. Duncan, I no longer have a son. The man you refer to as my son, no longer has any meaning to me, so I don't care what you do regarding him. I'm glad that you are pursuing an advanced degree, but I think that your intentions are misplaced in your subject area. You also need to examine the case a little better. There were eyewitnesses at the scene of the crime and there was a motive as well." Sutton replied, his voice calm but with an undercurrent of anger boiling below the surface.

"Sir, I'm surprised to hear you speak this way. Does this mean that you believe your son is guilty?"

"Ms. Duncan, this is a subject which I usually do not discuss. I've tried to be polite and explain to you my feelings regarding the matter. If you wish to pursue this matter, you will have to do so without my cooperation. Now if you will excuse me, I have a student waiting for a tutoring session." He said pointing to the girl in the hallway behind Sabrina.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but here's the number where I can be reached, should you change your mind." Sabrina said as she handed him the paper with her name and telephone number.

Sabrina headed down the well-lit but now completely empty hallway. Jill had warned her that Randall Sutton may be a difficult man to speak to, but Sabrina had a feeling of uneasiness about the man. She would be interested to see what Kelly had to say about her meeting with the younger Mr. Sutton.

Jill listened intently as Kelly relayed the information that John had given her. It was the same story that Jill had played over and over in her mind. The story rang true for her, perhaps because she had heard it so many times, perhaps because she so wanted to believe it.

"How did he look?" Jill asked not wanting to sound too curious.

"He was thin, but not exceedingly so," Kelly added so as not to worry Jill. "He appeared to be a sturdy fellow with light blond hair. He had a warm smile. He was very pleasant considering the circumstances."

Jill smiled as she recalled the mental image that she had of him.

"Do you believe his story?" She asked Kelly hesitantly.

"I believe that he believes his story." Kelly responded cryptically.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that based on his words alone, I would believe his story, but in regards to the rest of the case, there is a lot going against him. Sometimes people can even convince themselves over time that a lie is the truth. He has had enough time to do that." Kelly said choosing her words carefully.

Jill was a bit disheartened but knew that Kelly was only trying to be honest with her.

"Do you think we should pursue this any further?" Jill asked cautiously

Kelly smiled and replied, "Of course, he's innocent isn't he? We've just got to figure out a way to prove it."

Jill's face lit up and she felt better than she had on the whole trip.

Sabrina walked in, followed a few minutes later by Kris who had been out jogging.

"Your boyfriend's father is a real charmer." Sabrina stated sarcastically. "Did his son pick up any of that charisma?" She said nodding towards Kelly

"I warned you that he wasn't the most outgoing." Jill replied.

"I can vouch for Jill that the son is quite charming." Kelly piped in.

"So does that mean that you got more out of him than I did from dear old dad?" Sabrina questioned.

"He was very forthcoming, although I can't say I found out anything new."

"What did dad have to say about that night?" Kris asked.

"Absolutely nothing, he wouldn't even entertain any questions; he's disowned the kid and really doesn't want to dredge up the past." Sabrina replied matter of factly.

"I guess that was a wasted trip." Jill added.

"Maybe, maybe not," Sabrina said furrowing her brow. There's something there, I just don't know what it is."

"There was one thing that did bother me about John, and that was his refusal to have Cassie exhumed if that would help to prove his innocence. His reasoning was incredibly compassionate, but if it would save him having to spend the rest of his life in prison, it would be worth it." Kelly reasoned.

"John was so sweet precisely because he put others before himself. I honestly believe that he would rather stay in prison than bother the dead." Jill assured Kelly.

"So where does this leave us?" Sabrina threw out the question.

"I'm not sure, but I stopped by the Cambria county courthouse today and I got the trial transcripts. We could take a look at those and see if anything jumps out at us." Kris encouraged.

"Sure as long as we eat first, I'm starving." Jill said as she headed to the kitchen. "Kelly and I picked up some T-bones at the store. I'll put them in the marinade if one of you can get the grill started."

"I will," both Kelly and Sabrina replied in unison.

Sabrina and Kelly headed to the porch where the grill sat rusting but serviceable. Kelly removed the rack and went inside to wash it, while Sabrina filled the grill with charcoal and squirted on an appreciable amount of lighter fluid. Kelly returned shortly after with the rack covered in aluminum foil. Jill had scrounged around and found a box of wooden matches and took them to Kelly and Sabrina on the porch. There the three of them stood looking intently at the grill. Kris opened the door and laughed seeing the intensity with which they were watching.

"Does it perform tricks?" She asked the mirth creeping into her voice. "You looked so mesmerized by the grill that I hated to disturb you."

Her words broke the spell and they all laughed as they realized she was right.

"It really is quite enthralling." Sabrina joked.

"Hey big sis, I was wondering if we should make something for dessert." She said eyes twinkling.

"That's a great idea," Jill said understanding her meaning immediately as they headed back inside.

Sabrina tried striking the match against the box, but each repeated attempt yielded no flame. Kelly smirked and asked for the box. She tried a different match and struck it against the box. Still no luck, the flame never materialized.

"Hey Jill, these matches are duds." Sabrina yelled to her inside."

Then Kelly took the match in her hand, and flicked it hard with her thumb. "Voila," she said as the flame glowed brightly on the match.

"How did you do that?" Sabrina asked incongruously.

"I just noticed that the box was damp, so I took a match from the middle and used my nail as the striker. I had a boyfriend back in high school that showed me how to do it."

Kelly would need to master the trick again, because the initial match failed to light the coals. They smoldered a bit, but that was it. Kelly grabbed the box when Sabrina stopped her.

"Let me try it." She said taking a match from the middle of the box.

There she scraped the red tip of the match with her finger, but nothing happened. Sabrina always determined continued to flick her nail against the match.

"We've got to eat some time tonight, can I try another match?" Kelly asked amused.

"Fine, but I bet you can't get this one to work." Sabrina said handing Kelly the match she had been trying to light.

Kelly grasped the match and in one motion snapped her thumb against the match and it lighted. This time she held a piece of newspaper and lighted it before setting it in the grill. Again it smoldered, but didn't do much else.

"I think we need more lighter fluid," Kelly announced to Sabrina and grab the bottle and began to squirt it vigorously on the grill."

Within seconds there was a raging inferno in the grill.

"Jeez Kel, I don't think it needed that much," Sabrina said leaping up from the step.

Jill noticing the flames shooting up went out to check on how things were progressing.

"I know I don't want to be here," she said laughing, "but you don't have to burn the house down."

"It's all Kelly's fault," Sabrina pointed out like a school kid who has been caught red handed.

"Fine, if we were depending on Sabrina to eat tonight, we'd still be trying to light the matches." Kelly countered in an amused tone.

"Gosh, can't put you two in charge of anything. I would send Kris out to supervise, but she ran to the store to pick up some things for dessert."

The flames began to die down and the danger to the house seemed averted, so Jill went back in to set the table and finish up the salad. Eventually, the coals glowed red as a layer of white ash formed on the top. Kelly opened the vent wider and Jill came out with the steaks. The rack had been in place for a few minutes when Jill placed the steaks on the foil. They immediately began to sizzle. The indoor tasks completed, Jill sat on the swing talking easily with Kelly and Sabrina. She had dreaded coming here, but somehow she knew that with her friends she was going to get through all of this in good shape.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Kris yelled as she came in the back door.

"We're all out on the porch." Jill yelled back.

Kris came out and joined the rest. "I got everything for dessert."

"So what is this amazing dessert?" Sabrina asked.

"It's not amazing," Jill replied, "but it is fun, you'll see."

"The steaks are almost done," Kelly, who had taken command of the grill duties, informed them.

"Let me see," Sabrina said getting up. "I like mine medium rare, so that should be good for me."

"Me too," Kris said as she went inside to grab a plate."

"I like mine a bit more dead, what about you Jill?" Kelly asked.

"It could use a bit longer for me."

Kris returned and Kelly placed two steaks on the plate that she brought out.

"You two go ahead and start eating; ours will be ready in a few minutes.

When Kelly and Jill joined Sabrina and Kris, both pairs were laughing heartily. Jill and Kelly were reliving some of their early police academy mishaps, while Kris and Sabrina had been discussing some of the more obtuse criminal minds that they had gone up against. Within minutes the two conversations merged and the house that sat quiet for so long was now alive with the sounds of warm friendship.

After dinner, Kelly went out to put out the grill which probably shouldn't have been left unattended to begin with. However, as she grabbed the hose, Kris came around and stopped her.

"We still need that," she said taking the hose from Kelly's hands.

Jill then arrived on the porch carrying slender, Hershey chocolate bars, a bag of large marshmallows, and a box of graham crackers.

Sabrina following her out the door and gushed at the great dessert idea. "I love s'mores," she said seeing Jill with the key ingredients.

"Me too," Kelly added heading up onto the porch.

"You forgot to bring out the sticks," Kris chastised.

"I couldn't carry them," Jill said noting the other items in her hands. You could have helped."

"I had to stop Kelly before she ruined everything." Kris said laughing.

"I'm glad that you did," Kelly shouted to Kris as she disappeared into the house.

Returning in a moment she presented each of them with a foot long wooden stick.

"Whenever we had a cookout as kids, our grandmother always had the ingredients for s'mores. It seemed like the right thing to do tonight." Kris explained.

"I couldn't agree more." Jill added giving Kris a hug. "I'm glad you asked me to come."

The four of them sat around toasting marshmallows and melting the chocolate squares into the perfect gooey sandwiches. The air was still that evening, but it was cool and pleasant. It was a time that willed itself to last forever.

"I hate to break up everyone's good time, but maybe we should take a look at those papers that Kris picked up today." Sabrina proposed.

Although no one was really in the mood to leave the comfortable front porch atmosphere, they reluctantly got up and headed inside. Kris pulled the papers from a brief case and divided them up in fairly equal bundles amongst the four of them. The house grew quiet as each woman began reading the transcripts searching for something that might help John Sutton. Twilight had dissipated long ago and a dark nearly starless sky replaced the fiery oranges of the earlier sunset. Kris was now in the process of brewing the second pot of coffee for that evening. No one was making much progress. An occasional thought was thrown out, but usually was argued away by one of the other three.

"I think it is time to call it a night," Sabrina said weary from all the intense reading.

"You're right, this doesn't appear to be going anywhere, we'll have clearer heads in the morning." Kris agreed.

"Wait just a second." Kelly said as her eyes scanned the page. "I think we've found something that could be helpful.

"What is it?" Jill asked.

"There may be a chance to do a paternity test on Cassie's baby after all." Kelly replied. "In the list of evidence, they indicate that the fetus from the deceased was preserved and is to be kept with the other evidence. Apparently, during the autopsy, Cassie's parents requested that the fetus be removed and that it not be buried with her. It is a bit of a long shot that they still have it, but it is a shot. If we get a sample from the baby and a sample from John that would at least prove whether or not he was the father."

"It still doesn't prove his innocence in the murders." Sabrina pointed out.

"No, but it could start the ball rolling in that direction." Kelly replied. "Tomorrow, I will go back up to visit John and get a DNA sample from him, while you try to find out if they did preserve the fetus and then see if you could find someone to take a sample. It may take more than just asking nicely, but it's worth a shot."

"Kelly, I'd like to come with you." Jill requested.

"Sure, I think he'd like to see you." Kelly agreed.

After exchanging, 'goodnights,' they headed off to their respective rooms. They all slept well, except for Kris who had been feeling a little under the weather all day.

The next morning Kris woke up feeling completely miserable. It wasn't just the usual aches and pains of a cold that she could just work through. No, she had a full-blown case of the flu and could hardly walk down the hall, let alone leave the house. When Jill woke up, she walked down the hall and saw Kris's door opened slightly. She knocked and entered after Kris responded with a feeble, "Come in."

"What's wrong?" Jill said noticing that Kris's face was flush. Instinctively, she walked over to the bed and put her hand on her forehead.

"Kris, you're burning up."

"I know, but we've got so much to do today. You and Kelly are supposed to go see John and Sabrina and I were going to see if we could obtain the DNA sample."

"Kris, you're not going anywhere unless it is to a doctor." Jill replied in a motherly but authoritative tone.

"No, I don't need a doctor. I just need some rest and maybe some cold medication."

"You definitely need something for the fever. You should also be getting a lot of fluids. Don't worry about everything else, the rest of us will take care of it."

Jill had brought some aspirin with her and carried them into Kris with some water. Then she went downstairs and told Kelly and Sabrina about Kris's illness. Sabrina volunteered to see if she could find out if they would be able to obtain a DNA sample from the fetus. She could also stop at the penitentiary and collect a sample from John. After all his sample won't be necessary if they couldn't get the baby's DNA. Kelly said that she would run to the store and get some things that might make Kris feel better. They both headed out together, Sabrina would drop Kelly off at the grocery store and then head to Ebensburg.

Sabrina arrived at the courthouse and inquired where evidence from previous trials was stored. A young woman behind a Plexiglas window said that most items were kept for a seven-year period after the trial unless there were extenuating circumstances.

" If the samples were of a biological nature or say a type of tissue, where would they be located?" Sabrina inquired.

The girl looked at Sabrina strangely and then inquired, "What kind of tissue are you looking for?"

"Actually, I'm looking for a fetus that was mentioned as being used as evidence in case PA 08011970. Would something like that be kept, and what would you do with it if you didn't keep it?"

"I can't say for sure if that particular piece of evidence is still around, however, at the police training center in Ebensburg, most items of a biological nature would be kept at their crime lab."

The girl gave Sabrina the number for the lab. Sabrina gave them a call and was told that the item she was looking for was indeed still there.

Sabrina headed for the penitentiary first since it was on the way and managed to convince the guard to allow her to get a swab of John Sutton's cheek cells. She then headed to Ebensburg and met with some initial resistance.

"I'm Dr. Albert Perkins, how can I help you?" A tall scarecrow like figure appeared in the hallway to speak to Sabrina.

"Hello, my name is Sabrina Duncan; I'm trying to get a sample of DNA from a fetus that was used as evidence in a trial some years back. I contacted someone earlier and they said that the item was still here in preservation."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Duncan, you must realize that this is highly unusual. I'm afraid without a court order; I would not be able to let you get your sample."

"Dr. Perkins, I would really love to go through all the proper channels with this, but unfortunately this is not a case that people are clamoring to have overturned. Mr. Sutton was convicted nearly 20 years ago and he's only had two of his appeals heard."

"You're talking about John Sutton from Barnesboro?"

"Yes, that's the case.

"You should have mentioned that sooner. I've been a friend of John's dad since we were boys. He was terribly shaken up when all this happened. He holds a lot of anger towards John. John was his only son and it was hard for him to lose him that way."

"If John's father is so upset about his son's conviction, why isn't he doing something to get it overturned?"

"Different people react differently to things, Randall fought for John until the trial was over, then once the jury made its verdict, he accepted it. He thought he needed to get on with his life. He could have left town but he wanted people to know that he was willing to deal with the whispers behind his back. It wasn't easy to be a teacher under those circumstances."

Sabrina thought about the doctor's words and came to view Randall Sutton in a different light. Perhaps, he was only trying to move on with his life.

"I think there may be something that I can do to help you, Ms. Duncan."

"What is that?" She asked hopefully.

"I can't actually give you a sample of the fetus's DNA per se as that would be tampering with evidence. However, what I can give you is a sample of the solution that the fetus is preserved in. Over time, cells will be sloughed off into the solution and if you get a good lab to run the tests, you should be able to determine the DNA sequencing.

Sabrina thanked the doctor and drove to the lab just across downtown Ebensburg where she dropped off the two DNA samples.

Kelly returned from Giant Eagle after picking up some flu tablets and antihistamines for Kris, while Jill remained behind in case Kris needed anything else. Kris had been feeling lightheaded and queasy all day. She had a raging fever with every cold symptom imaginable and all she wanted to do was sleep. This was not what she needed at this time. Perhaps, she had been too optimistic in thinking that she, Sabrina and Kelly could help Jill prove John's innocence. Her mind drifted in between a dazed consciousness and a deep sleep. Still she felt secure because every time that she woke up, Jill was sitting beside her bed. She had wanted this trip to be different, she had wanted to be the one to help her sister and now once again Jill was taking care of her. Kelly returned from the short walk into town with various bottles of medication, a chicken, noodles, assorted vegetables, fruit juices and spices. She began cutting up the chicken into pieces and adding spices to the large pan of water that she had begun boiling on the stove. A short time later, Jill came down the stairs, the wood creaking with each step.

"What smells good?" She asked Kelly as she came into the kitchen.

"I thought I'd make Kris some chicken soup. Nothing else works as good, when you're not feeling well."

"Kelly, you're the best, I know that she'll appreciate it. I hope you're making enough for everyone?" Jill teased as she peered into the large kettle.

"Yes Jill, there will be plenty to go around for everyone." Kelly replied in a motherly tone. "You really can't make soup in small batches.

From the kitchen window, Kelly could see the minivan as Sabrina maneuvered it onto a spot in front of the house.

"I had almost forgotten what Bri was doing." Jill replied as she too noticed the van.

"I'm sure the test will verify what we all think." Kelly reassured.

"I guess that we'll know soon enough." Jill added.

Sabrina's stride gave her away. It was deliberate not slow, not fast. If it had been good news she would have walked quickly, a smile on her face. Instead, she looked down at the ground, watching every step as she made her way to the door. Jill had reached the door and opened it before she could turn the handle.

"So what's the verdict?" Jill asked hoping that she had read Sabrina's body language wrong.

"The results were inconclusive." Sabrina stated blankly as she made her way past Jill.

"Was the sample corrupted?" Jill asked.

"No, not exactly. They weren't able to complete the DNA sequencing on it. However, the DNA that they were able to verify matched John's. Jill, the best guess is that the baby is his. There is between a 10 and 15 percent chance that it isn't him. The only other legitimate possibility is that a relative closely related to John might have been the father." Sabrina explained. "Since you haven't mentioned it, I'm assuming that he doesn't have a twin brother, or any other brother for that matter."

"No, he was an only child." Jill replied disheartened.

She was dismayed by the results and wanted to escape. The decision to come back here had been a terrible idea. At least before this test, she could still hang on to John's innocence, now she felt the same hopeless doubt that she had felt all those years before when she first heard that Cassie was pregnant.

"Jill, it wasn't conclusive." Sabrina said trying to elevate her obviously defeated spirit.

"No, but it might as well have been." Jill replied dismally as she headed upstairs to check on Kris.

"Sabrina what do you think of this?" Kelly asked in a hushed tone.

"I think we've got between a 10 and 15 percent chance that Jill is right about John. There not the best odds but I think we've been up against worse ones."

"After talking with him, he had me convinced of his innocence. If he is that good at lying, he never should have been caught in the first place." Kelly reasoned.

"Didn't Jill say that no one ever returned to live in the house that the murders took place?" Sabrina questioned.

"Yeah, but I'm sure the police removed any evidence. This was a pretty high profile crime." Kelly said pointing out the obvious.

"I'd be willing to bet that the Mayberry police department might have missed something. Maybe we should take a look ourselves?"

"Bri, you can be such a snob sometimes." Kelly said smiling and shaking her head. "I suppose it is worth a shot."

"What's worth a shot?" Jill said returning to the kitchen.

"Bri thinks we ought to take a look at the scene of the crime." Kelly explained.

"That makes sense," Jill agreed. "I can't keep dragging this out, maybe we should go over there tonight. Kris is not up to traipsing around in an abandoned house, but she seems well enough that I could probably leave her alone for an hour or so. I actually think she would prefer it to me constantly hovering over her."

Kelly continued to prepare the soup and they all ate heartily when it was completed.

"Hey Kel, where did you learn to be such a great cook?" Sabrina asked after draining another spoonful.

"Sr. Martha at the orphanage was very patient with me, but it was a lot of trial and error. I also found out that if I volunteered to cook, I got out of doing other things that I really didn't like to do."

"To Sr. Martha then," Sabrina said lifting her wineglass to the others. Jill and Kelly joined in, as did Kris with her iced tea.

"Shouldn't we be drinking white wine since we are having chicken?" Kelly inquired.

"If we had white wine that would be grand, but all we have is red?" Sabrina replied.

"Red wine and chicken noodle soup, who would have thought that they would make such a great combination." Jill offered raising her glass again in salute.

After dinner was over, Kelly and Sabrina cleaned up the dishes while Jill hovered over Kris and gave her a million directions in case she needed to get in touch with the others while they were gone. Kris was already beginning to feel better, and Jill could tell that her fever had broken. She kissed her on the forehead and headed downstairs to meet the others. It was decided that Sabrina and Jill would go into the house while Kelly waited in the van. Jill knew the layout of the house and Kelly had at least seen the area so she could attempt some evasive maneuvers if necessary.

Not long after the others left, Kris heard the doorbell ring. Although she still was not feeling well, Kelly's soup, the medication, and sleep had all helped her to feel somewhat better. She trudged down the stairs, Kleenex box in hand. From the middle of the stairs she could see through the glass door that it was a girl in her teens. She's probably selling something, Kris thought to herself. Kris opened the door and greeted the girl less than enthusiastically.

"Hello, Ms. Monroe?" The girl asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Kris responded confused that the girl knew who she was.

"Would you mind if I came inside for a minute?" The girl asked hesitantly.

Unprepared Kris opened the door and motioned for her to come in. "Would you mind telling me why you're here?"

"I'm not sure, maybe this was a bad idea. I'm sorry to have bothered you." The girl said as she tried to make her way to the door.

"No, you can't just show up on my doorstep, ask to come in, and then just walk out. What's wrong?" Kris asked as she noticed the girl shiver.

"My mom said you were back in town because you were trying to prove that your boyfriend didn't murder a couple of girls. I don't know anything about that, but I have something that I've got to tell someone." The girl replied hesitantly.

"It wasn't my boyfriend, it was my sister's." Kris explained, "What did you need to tell me." Kris said reassuringly as she guided the girl over to the sofa.

"You've got to promise that you won't tell my parents. They will kill me." The girl pleaded.

Kris weighed on whether to lie or not, then decided not to answer the question directly.

"I need to know what's scaring you, and I promise that I will help you in any way that I can. I just need to know what the problem is."

"I'm afraid that I'm going to end up like those other two girls."

"Why do you say that?"

"Mr. Sutton, not the one in prison, but my teacher, well he's a little demanding." She replied evasively.

"Demanding how?" Kris asked unsure if this was going anywhere or if it was just a kid angry with her teacher for a bad grade.

"He has asked girls to have sex with him." She blurted out quickly. "I was one of those girls. When I heard the story about the other girls being killed by his son, I began to wonder if they were seeing him as well. He starts out so caring and nice and he lavishes attention on you, then he just gets weird. Ms. Monroe, I'm sorry this probably has nothing to do with your case. Just forget, I was here." She said getting up and heading out the door.

Kris tried to stop her, but she was at a full run by the time Kris reached the porch. I'm going to give Kelly a call and tell her what just happened. By the time Kris reached for the phone, the doorbell rang. Kris headed back assuming that the girl had changed her mind and wanted to tell her more. She opened the door and instead of seeing a young girl the steely blue eyes of Randall Sutton were staring back at her.

"Hello, I believe you are the younger of the Monroe sisters, is your sister here?" He asked coldly.

"She's not here right now; may I ask who you are?" Kris responded in an indignant tone.

"Let's not play games; you already know who I am. Now if you wouldn't mind stepping outside with me for a moment," he said as he pulled the gun from his waistband.

"What's with that?"

"I answer questions all day long, Miss Monroe; I have no intention of it doing it now. Make your way to the car or I'm afraid another tragedy will befall your sister."

When Kris reached the car she saw the girl who had come to her house sitting in the front seat.

"I'm so sorry she sobbed," as Kris was shoved into the back seat.

"Now get into the driver's seat and take us to my house, Andrea." Sutton hissed from the back.

The girl started the car and headed down the street, making a right at the corner and heading towards town. Within a few minutes, they pulled into a stone driveway.

"You wait here; I need to have a talk with Miss Munroe. If I return and you aren't here, well then I guess I'll have to kill her and that will be on your conscience. Do you understand?"

She nodded her head and rubbed the tears away from her eyes.

He pulled Kris from the car and pushed her forward towards the house, the gun fixed at the small of her back. As they reached the back door, Kris opened it forcefully, slamming it into his shoulder. He recovered quickly and had not lost hold of the gun.

"Nice try, but you're going to pay for it." He said as grabbed her from behind and slammed her into the house. He unlocked the door and pushed her inside.

"Get downstairs," he yelled as he shoved her in the direction of a dimly lit room. She reached the bottom of the stairs and began to move away from him. Her attempt to get the gun away had only seemed to ignite a look of hate in his eyes. He grabbed her right arm and twisted it behind her back, then he followed suit with the left. He held her arms behind her as he unraveled a roll of clothesline and began to tie her hands tightly. Then he moved her towards a metal pipe and fastened the rope around it, then threaded the rope through some ceiling beams forcing Kris into a standing position with her hands above her head.

Jill and Sabrina made their way to the back of the house. The dense brush and tree cover made the trek difficult. The trees had begun to lose their leaves, which allowed for some light from the moon, but the loose leaves on the ground seemed to crunch like someone eating potato chips in a quiet room. Each step they made seemed louder than the last until they finally reached the door. Jill flicked on the flashlight and Sabrina took out the tools to pick the lock. Within a few minutes, they stepped into the room. It was a specter of a house. Furniture and appliances were there; some steeped in cobwebs, others unmistakably out of position. Jill shivered as she walked past the area where Cassie had been killed. She remembered the descriptions from the trial, but luckily there were no longer any traces of the murder. She and Sabrina headed upstairs and Jill headed for Cassie's bedroom. Upon opening the door, she was still surprised to see that it was pretty much as Cassie had left it. The ceiling now dripped from an obvious leak, but the bed was still made and the curtains still hung neatly on the windows. Jill stood frozen looking around the room.

"Hey if this is too much for you, I can handle it. I'm sure Kelly wouldn't mind the company in the car." Sabrina prodded gently.

Her words seemed to snap Jill back into the present; "No I'll be fine. I'll check over by the bed, why don't you see if there is anything in the drawers."

Sabrina opened the first drawer and removed the undergarments and socks that were in there, but found nothing else. Jill shined the flashlight under the bed and discovered only a pair of shoes and a mighty collection of dust. Sabrina continued to search through the drawers. She found some 8 - track tapes, thread, shoelaces, buttons, pens, pencils, and the usual clutter that one finds in a drawer. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Then just as they had become used to the quiet, they heard the sound of the car horn from outside. Both Jill and Sabrina jumped at the sound, which caused Jill to drop the flashlight.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here." Sabrina said in a loud whisper and Jill fumbled around on the floor looking for the flashlight. Jill picked up the flashlight and stood up but as she did, something caught her eye.

"Wait Sabrina, come over here!" Jill said as she walked over by the wall. "Give me the screwdriver." Jill demanded.

"Jill, we've got to go." Sabrina whispered loudly.

"No, not until I see what this is," she said pointing to the register grate in the wall."

Reluctantly, Sabrina handed her the screwdriver and Jill went to work on the grate. Pulling it off, she reached in and grabbed the book, which was thickly covered in dust. "O.K., I've got it, let's go," she replied as Sabrina hurried down the stairs. They headed out the back door and this time ran down the drive to see that Kelly had the van turned around and was ready to take off. Sabrina reached the van first and hopped into the passenger side.

"What took you so long? " She asked and then realized the explanations could wait. At the head of the street there were bright headlights coming towards them. As Jill reached the van, Kelly yelled, "Get in the car," as she floored the van. Jill barely had time to shut the door as Kelly sped down the street. As the car approached them, Kelly was sure that it was the police and that she was going to have to do some evasive driving, however, as she came up to the car, it was just an old Crown Victoria and not a police cruiser. She slowed down and sighed with relief.

"So did you find anything in there?" She asked a bit exasperated.

"Jill found a book, that's what delayed us." Sabrina replied.

"What kind of a book?" Kelly asked referring the question to Jill with a nod of her head.

"I haven't had a chance to look at it, but I think its Cassie's diary.

Jill began to skim the pages of the diary, starting with the end and working her way back. It was weird to see Cassie's writing again, and to experience the thoughts of a friend who would never grow old. Cassie's diary was filled with the usual things that teenagers write disagreements with friends, bad days at school, fights with parents, the angst of romance, and all the confusion that marks that time in life. Jill felt herself transported in time, things she only vaguely remembered were now vividly in her mind again. Reading the diary did feel wrong to her as Cassie never had meant it for others, still Jill believed it was the last hope of finding something that might help prove John's innocence. The unexpected way that she found the diary made Jill think that this was Cassie's way of helping to find her killer.

Randall Sutton returned to the car only to discover that Andrea had not obeyed him. She was nowhere to be found, but he knew that she couldn't have gotten far. He hopped in the car and headed up the street. If he didn't find her in a few minutes, he would return to the house and get rid of Munroe.

When they arrived back at the house, Kris was gone. There was no sign of a struggle, but the front door was unlocked and Kris had left her keys on the table.

"I don't like this." Sabrina said as she bounded down the stairs from the second floor. "I looked everywhere and there is no sign of her."

"Where would she have gone?" Jill asked dismayed.

"I don't think that Kris left willingly." Kelly said somberly. "She wasn't feeling well, and that's why there isn't a sign of any struggle."

"Where do we start looking?" Jill questioned anxiously.

"This obviously has something to do with John's case. Let's check out anyone who has anything at all to do with the case. Hopefully, one of those people will turn up a lead. Jill, I think you should stay here, keep checking out the diary and see if it illuminates any of this. Someone should be here, just in case Kris does come back. Kelly and I will head out in the van. We were only gone a little over 80 minutes, so we've got a good chance at finding her."

"Sabrina, I can't stay here and wait while you and Kelly go out looking; besides I know how to get around the area. I should go."

"She's right Bri, I'll stay here. I will check out the diary. If anything jumps out from the page, I can call and check it out with Jill." Kelly reasoned.

Jill and Sabrina walked outside and saw an elderly woman sitting on her porch. Maybe she had seen something while they were gone.

"Hello ma'am," Sabrina said as she approached the woman.

"Hello," she replied without interest.

"I was just wondering if you had seen anything while we were gone. Our friend seems to be gone and we had some other plans, so we thought you might have seen her leave recently."

"I just came out here a little bit ago, but I saw some young girl tearing away from here some souped up red car. It looked like there were others in the back seat. If it was your friend, she should be more considerate. This is a quiet neighborhood."

"You say it was a young girl?" Jill replied trying to flesh out her answer.

"Yeah, some teenager, I think her name is Andrea. She doesn't live too far from here."

"Andrea, you say her name is, do you know her last name?" Sabrina queried.

"Kurtz, her father owns the auto dealership in Punxsutawney."

"Thanks for all your help." Jill said as she walked towards the car with Sabrina.

"Bri, let me run inside and see if there is anyone nearby with that name. Maybe we could pay them a visit."

Jill ran back into the house and opened a leaded glass china case and fished out the phone book.

"Back so soon?" Kelly asked hopeful that Kris had been located.

"Yeah the lady across the street thinks that she saw a girl leave here a little bit ago. She thought her name was Andrea Kurtz. I'm checking on the name.

"Mark Kurtz, 147 Robinwood Avenue. That's close by." Jill said aloud.

"Give me a call if you find anything, we're going to try this address." Jill said as she hurried out the door.

Sabrina and Jill pulled up in front of the large house with its welcoming flower path and array of toys scattered in the yard.

Jill rang the bell and an attractive, plump woman appeared at the door.

"Hello, is this the residence of Andrea Kurtz?" Jill asked politely flashing a false smile.

"Well, yes it is, has something happened to Andrea?" The woman's expression changed when she heard the inquiry about her daughter.

"No, we don't think anything has happened to her, a neighbor just told us that she thought she saw Andrea with my sister a little bit ago." Jill replied trying to calm the mother's fear.

"Andrea left awhile ago. She was going to tutoring then she said she had something to drop off at her friend Mindy's house and that she would be home after that."

"Who does she have tutoring with?" Sabrina asked anxiously.

"Why Mr. Sutton, he meets with her during basketball practice because the school is still open."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kurtz." Sabrina said as she hurried Jill down the stairs.

"I got a creepy feeling about that guy when I met him, now I'm convinced that he's the one behind all of this." Sabrina said as she handed the keys to Jill. "O.K. racecar driver, let's see what you can do?"

A few minutes after they got into the car, Jill's phone rang out from the muffled insides of her purse. Sabrina rummaged around in the purse for a few seconds before finding it.

"Hello," She answered hoping to hear Kris's voice.

"Hey Bri, it's Kelly, I think you should make your way over to Randall Sutton's house. From what I've been reading, the teacher seems to like some direct contact with his students. Apparently, Cassie wasn't pregnant by John but by his dad.

"We were just told by Mrs. Kurtz that her daughter was getting tutored this evening by Mr. Sutton, so we were on our way to school."

"Maybe I should head over to his house. Can Jill give me directions?"

Sabrina got the directions from Jill and relayed them to Kelly who would take a jog over there. It was about a half mile from Jill's house, but mostly downhill.

Jill and Sabrina arrived at the school just in time to watch the custodian locking up the door.

"Is there anyone else in there?" Sabrina asked him.

"Nope, I just made my last rounds. If there is anyone, they're going to be there for the weekend."

"Thanks," Sabrina said as Jill sped away towards Randall Sutton's house.

Meanwhile Kris felt flushed and achy. She wondered what her assailant had planned for her. She tried to calm herself so that she could think clearly. The basement smelled of mildew and had a cold, dampness in the air. She shivered as she felt the weird contrast of her warm, fevered skin and the inside chill that wracked her body. The basement was only lighted by the faint glare coming in through the glass block window. Her hands were becoming numb as the ropes impeded her circulation. She moved them as much as she could but he had bound them tightly. She tried to pull on the ropes, but there was little give. She recognized that the pipe he had fastened the ropes to was a gas pipe, which could be dangerous even if she could dislodge it. Still she was losing strength in her arms and she would need to get free or risk ending up like his other victims. Kris found a clothesbasket that she could reach with her foot and managed pull it towards her. It wouldn't hold her weight for long, but she tipped it over and stood on it. This relieved her arms a bit as she could lower them a little now. She cold now reach the pipe with her hand and she tugged as hard as she could. She could feel that her arms were weakened, but she continued with determination. She could feel the basket give way, but she grabbed onto the pipe and held onto it. She could hear the pipe creak and so she continued to exert as much pressure as she could muster. Finally, the pipe let go and Kris slid towards the floor, only to be caught again by the rope. The smell of gas was noticeable almost immediately. Kris began to guide the ropes towards the broken section of pipe when she heard the door opening from above.

While Kris was struggling in the basement Kelly had gotten through a quarter of a mile into her jog to Sutton's house, a light rain began to fall and Kelly picked up the pace towards the house. As she rounded the corner, she saw a car driving slowly up the street like someone looking for a house address. She held back and watched as the car crept along. Seeing her, the car sped up and then paused. In that moment, Kelly recognized the driver as Randall Sutton. There was no one with him, and he continued on his way. Kelly continued down the street, but put her pistol in her pocket at the ready. The house was the second from the last and when she ran up the driveway, she saw someone running from the door to the back of the house. Kelly's natural instincts took over and she headed off after the person. Kelly managed to make up quite a bit of ground and caught the runner right before she made it over the fence. Kelly was surprised that it was a teenage girl and assumed that it must be Andrea Kurtz.

"What's going on?" Kelly gasped out the words trying to catch her breath.

"You've got to let me go, he's going to kill me."

"Who?"

"Just let me go, please."

"Andrea, is that your name?" Kelly asked trying to reason with the girl.

"Yes, how do you know that?"

"It doesn't matter now, I have a friend that I'm looking for, her name is Kris. Have you seen her?"

"She's in the house. I'm not sure if she is alive. I was going to try to let her out when I saw you coming up the driveway. I know where he keeps his extra key."

"Let's try and do that then." Kelly said reassuringly.

"He's going to be back soon."

"Then we don't have time to waste." Kelly said pulling her towards the house.

The girl lifted a planter and went to pull the key but it was gone.

"I'll have to pick the lock," Kelly said heading toward the back door. "Keep an eye out for me."

"Can't I just get out of here; my parents are going to be so worried?"

"I need your help right now." Kelly said as she pulled the tools from her pocket. Good thing I brought these along, she thought to herself.

Just then the lights from a car hit the garage door and forced the eerie shadows of trees to fall all about.

"He's here," the girl wailed in a frightened voice.

"Shh," Kelly tried to quiet her, took her hand and guided her towards the other side of the house.

Kelly felt uneasy herself and willed her breathing and heart rate to slow but they just kept pounding away. She turned to look at Andrea and saw her eyes widen, but the warning had come too late for Kelly who hit the ground with a thump as Randall Sutton came down hard with his gun on the back of her head. Andrea was paralyzed with fear and began to slowly back up, away from Sutton.

"You should have listened to me, Andrea and you would be safe at home right now. You can still be of use, help me get this one to the car."

He grabbed Kelly by the shoulders and motioned for Andrea to take her legs. They headed to the car, and put Kelly in the backseat. He gave orders to Andrea to come and get him if the woman woke up. Sutton then headed towards the house to get Kris. He wanted to dispose of her away from his house. As he entered the house, he felt uneasy, if the woman woke up what would Andrea do. Considering her behavior tonight, he couldn't depend on her. Maybe, he would be better off, killing her right now. He hadn't wanted to use his gun since it could be traced to him, but now that he had the woman's gun; he could use it without any connection to himself. Listening for noise downstairs all seemed quiet to him so he would drive the woman away and dispose of her and Andrea. Then he would return for Kris. He walked back outside and headed to the car. Just as he was closing the door another car turned into the driveway. He could see that it was Jill Munroe and that woman reporter who had come to visit him. His time might be running out, but he wouldn't go down without a fight. He pushed back inside, flipped on the switch. Within seconds a loud explosion came roaring from the house, blowing out the glass block window and sending flames lapping at the cool night air. Sabrina and Jill ran passed Andrea towards the house, Sabrina reached the door first and found Sutton at the top of the stairs unconscious, his face was flush and soot covered. She and Jill pulled him to the landing. Jill practically hurdled over him and down the stairs into the room now engulfed in flames. She found Kris by the sound of her coughing. She was lying prone with her arm still held above her head. The room was a mix of vivid, constantly, shifting light from the flames and thick, swirling smoke. When Jill reached her, she tried to guide her to the stairs, but the ropes on Kris's arms were still in place.

"Sabrina, I need a knife" Jill yelled in panic.

Sabrina headed up the stairs and grabbed two knives and ran downstairs, another small explosion occurred as she reached the bottom of the stairs and knocked both she and Jill to the ground. Handing Jill the knife, both Sabrina and Jill sawed away furiously at the last remaining impediments to Kris's freedom. The rope finally yielded and Jill got Kris to her feet and steered her towards the stairway as they made their way to the top. They were all coughing and Jill was beginning to feel lightheaded when they reached the cool air. They made it to the front of the house and collapsed on the lawn, when Sabrina remembered that Kelly had been on her way here.

"I have to go look for Kelly." She said to Jill as she hastily staggered back to her feet.

"No, your friend is in the car." Andrea reacted to Sabrina's statement.

Sabrina walked over to the car, and saw Kelly lying in the backseat.

"Is she hurt?" Sabrina asked the girl.

"He hit her over the head and she hasn't moved since, but she was still breathing when we put her in the car."

Sabrina opened the car door and got Kelly into a seated position, in the process, Kelly began to awaken.

"Sabrina, we've got to get to Kris." She said with a start.

"We've got her, Kel. Calm down." Sabrina replied reassuringly.

"Where's the girl, Andrea?" Kelly asked groggily.

"She right outside the car, can you get out of the car? The fresh air will do you some good."

"Yeah," she replied getting up slowly as Sabrina back out of the car.

"What happened?" Kelly asked as she could now see better in the light.

"I blew up the house." Kris replied in between a cough.

"Sutton, what happened to him?" Kelly inquired as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"He's over by the door, I suppose we should move him further away, but I'm not sure it would be much of a loss if he were further injured." Sabrina acknowledged in an aggravated tone.

They could hear the sirens coming closer. Neighbors had heard the explosion and the volunteer fire department showed up, they called for an additional paramedic and ambulance. They proceeded to work on putting out the fire and getting the gas turned off. Two firemen moved Sutton to the front lawn and the paramedic hooked up oxygen masks for Sutton and Kris. He then began to attend to their burns. Eventually, Sutton was placed on the stretcher and moved to the ambulance. The second stretcher was brought down for Kris, but before she was placed in the ambulance another ambulance arrived. Sabrina went over to the paramedic and asked if Kris could go in the second ambulance. In this time the police arrived on the scene as well. Sabrina gave a brief explanation of the night's events before she, Jill, and Kelly got into the back of the ambulance with Kris.

Kris received second degree burns on her right hand and arm and was also treated for smoke inhalation. She was kept on oxygen that night and given pain medication for the burns on her hand and arm. Kelly had received a concussion, and was kept for observation. She and Kris were put in the same room. Jill and Sabrina were checked out as a precaution, but both had come through unscathed. Randall Sutton had two cracked ribs, a concussion and some second-degree burns on his face, but he would pull through as well.

Kelly was released the following day and Kris came home the day after that. She felt good except for her hand, which was still painful, even though it was wrapped up like Boris Karloff in the Mummy.

"I guess the place isn't going to get painted this time around either." Kris said as they all walked into the kitchen

"I bet you're wrong." Jill replied one upping her sister.

"Why are you going to exhibit your speed painting skills today after all our plane leaves tomorrow morning?"

"I cancelled my ticket." Jill countered.

"You did that just so you could stay here and paint?" Kris asked perplexed.

"Not exactly, I thought I might stick around and visit and old friend, but Kris don't worry I've got the painting covered as well. The professional painters will be out here on Monday."

"Jill, you're something else. First I can't get you to come here, now you don't want to leave." Kris said laughing. "So who is this old friend or do I have to ask?"

"He's been away for a long time and now knowing what he does about his father, it's going to be difficult to return. I just thought it might be nice for him to have someone to talk with?" Jill explained.

"I bet he'd like that." Kelly said as she joined in the conversation.

"So what do we do tonight?" Kris asked realizing that Barnesboro wasn't exactly Las Vegas in its choices for entertainment.

"I had an idea but wasn't sure if you were up to it." Jill explained.

"What is it big sister and I'll let you know if I'm up to it." Kris replied laughing.

"I was thinking we could go see a movie. You know that new mob drama, Dead Poet's Society is showing at the drive-in."

"A movie, that sounds terrific." Kelly joined in giving the idea her approval.

"The reviews were good and besides there really isn't another option, the nearest regular theater is 45 minutes away." Kris pointed out.

"I guess it is set then, we'll head over to the drive-in this evening. We can grab dinner at the little diner in town and then head off to the show." Jill confirmed the night's festivities.

Sabrina recalled seeing the drive-in on the way into town and was grateful that it wasn't too far out of the way. After all, they would have a couple of hour's drive to Pittsburgh in the morning and their flight left at 9:30.

Jill went upstairs to help Kris start to pack and Kelly and Sabrina went to their rooms to do the same. It had been a busy and exhausting week, but things had turned out well in the end.

"You sure you don't want me to stay with you for a few extra days? I'm sure with my injury; Charlie would let me have the extra time." Kris asked Jill not really knowing whether her sister wanted her around or not.

"It would be nice to have you around for a few extra days, but I really do want to spend some time with John and I think he would feel awkward if I had you tagging along. I would then feel motivated to keep and eye on you and would feel terrible if I wasn't spending enough time with you. If I send you back to L.A. at least I know that Kelly and Bri will keep watch over you."

"I just thought I'd ask, I'm actually a little anxious to get home. I miss waking up in the morning and heading outside to take a walk along the beach."

"The house is terrific for that, perfect sunrises and sunsets right outside your window." Jill agreed. "Kris, I haven't had a chance to thank you for all you did. I really didn't make this easy, but you didn't give up. You gave a man his freedom, and you helped me to heal a lot of old wounds. I am very grateful for all you did."

"I didn't do it alone, you, Kelly and Sabrina all did your parts. I just managed to get us all here. I'll take the credit for that, but it was a team effort."

"Hey, I heard my name." Sabrina said as she bounded up the last couple of stairs and popped her head into Kris's room.

"I was just thanking Kris for her help, kudos also belong to you and Kelly."

"I heard that Jill, thanks." Kelly said from the room next door.

"We're just glad we could help. It didn't always look like we were going to figure this one out, but it turned out fine in the end. I just can't believe that Randall Sutton would let his own son take the rap for murdering those two girls. Then again, he murdered two girls so I guess putting it on someone else isn't all that surprising. Sabrina pointed out.

They hung around the house talking and laughing like girls at summer camp. Jill grabbed some lawn chairs and put them in the back of the van. They then headed to Kay's Café on Franklin Avenue. The homey little café was a good choice and they all enjoyed their meals. After dinner they headed to the drive-in and pulled into the rocky, dirt parking area. Jill pulled up to the front and backed in so they could open the door and watch the movie from the rear of the van. After having pulled the lawn chairs out and getting settled, a twitchy little man came running up to them.

"You can't park that here?" He bellowed frantically.

"Why not, we paid when we came in?" Kelly answered annoyed.

"The van is too tall; you are going to have to move it to the back." He replied equally annoyed.

"But there's hardly anyone here, and there are a ton of other places." Jill protested.

"It has to be moved," was his terse response.

"Fine, we'll move the van." Jill replied aggravated. "Just one thing, do you think you could tell the people who are selling the tickets to let us know that we need to stay back, and as for you, do you think you could have come over just a hair sooner, like before we got the car parked and all the stuff taken out of it"

"They were supposed to tell you, and I have a lot of other people to deal with," came his superior response.

"Yes, like the other three cars that are parked here." Sabrina added and smiled wryly.

He just glared at her and twitched his way over towards the refreshment stand. Everyone hopped back into the van and Jill moved it to higher ground in the back as she was asked to do. Once again settled, Kelly and Sabrina went to the refreshment stand for some reinforcements. Everyone settled in as dusk, turned into a clear, crisp star filled night. The film proved thought provoking and they discussed it on the 20-minute drive back to the house after declining to stay for the second part of the double feature. It was nearly midnight by the time they all turned in. Three of them were anticipating a return home and the other was hoping to reclaim the magic of a home that she had been long distanced from. All slept soundly in the peacefulness of the small town, finally getting adjusted to the quietness now that they were ready to leave it.

The next morning brought a damp, gray day with a light mist and a cloud of fog hanging over the town. They all woke about the same time, hurriedly readying themselves for the 2-hour plus journey to Pittsburgh. Jill had decided to drive them to the airport and renew the rental on the van for another week. Most of the car had been packed the night before so just a few things remained in the morning. After a few last minute checks to make sure they had everything, the angels headed to the van. Kelly and Sabrina hopped in the back as Jill walked to the driver's side and Kris opened the passenger door. She hesitated for a moment and looked back at the house.

"I'm glad we came." Kris replied with a self-satisfied smile.

"It was a little more excitement than I was bargaining for, but this place really has charm." Kelly added from the back.

"I definitely think we should come back again." Sabrina agreed. "The place does have something about it."

"I guess it wasn't so bad after all." Jill deadpanned. "After all what's running into a burning building when you're amongst friends.

They all chuckled at Jill's ironic comment and with that they headed off to Pittsburgh. Luckily for them, Jill was a racecar driver because it took some of that skill to maneuver through the narrow mountain passes that were made more arduous by a never ending supply of orange traffic cones. They arrived with just enough time for proper good-byes and to catch their flights.

"Thanks for everything." Jill said hugging Kelly in the terminal.

"I wouldn't have missed it, say 'hello' to John for me." Kelly replied warmly.

"Bri, you were terrific, I appreciate everything you did. Next time the vacation will be a vacation, I promise." Jill said giving Sabrina a hug as well.

"You know it was memorable and I think Kelly even managed to finally teach me to light those damn matches with my thumb so I guess I can say I learned something. Take care and we'll see you soon." Sabrina said picking up her suitcase and stepping back.

"And you, don't you ever do anything like that again." Jill said wrapping her sister in a big bear hug. "I was scared to death when we couldn't find you and then seeing you in that room and flames everywhere, I was beside myself. But I do want to say that I am so proud of you. You managed to do something that I never could and it just shows that you're even more stubborn than I am. I love you, sis." Jill said as her eyes misted up.

"Hey big sis, it was a team effort. You just needed a little extra nudge and you know I'll always be there to do that. I probably should stay and chaperone you, but I guess you're old enough to be by yourself. Take care and I'll call you when we get home."

"Make sure, you guys keep an eye on her." Jill yelled as the others started to walk away.

"Don't we always? Sabrina turned and replied as she waved back to Jill.

Jill headed for the parking ramp and got into the van enjoying the more leisurely ride back to Barnesboro. She stopped at the house briefly and called the number that she had gotten from John. He had called her the day before to tell her that he had been released from prison and for at least a few days, he would be staying at the Days Inn in Ebensburg. Jill headed out to the town both excited and a little hesitant. When she arrived at the motel, she got out of the car and headed up the stairs to room 222 where John had said he was staying. He had evidently seen her from the window and walked to the end of the corridor where he met her coming up the stairs. He was older, and bigger, but he was still unmistakably her John. He was hesitant at first, but when their eyes met, Jill smiled broadly, that fantastic, unmatched smile and he returned the smile with a boyish grin. They hugged awkwardly at first, but then the embrace felt more natural.

"I can't believe this is happening," he said as he took her hand. "I'm so thankful for my freedom and for your belief in me."

"I just wish that it would have taken less time. You look so fit, and strong, and you are still as handsome as ever." Jill replied upbeat.

He laughed lightly and looked away from her gaze.

"I can't believe that my father was capable of hurting those girls, or that he's been hurting so many others for all these years. I honestly never had any idea." He explained apologetically.

"John, it's not your fault. No one had any idea. If I would have suspected, I would have looked at it a long ago. He was very clever and he fooled a great many people."

"So where are your sister and your friends?"

"They had to get back to L.A."

"You've got no where to be?" He asked curiously.

"Right now, I think I'm supposed to be right here. I missed the prep for my next race which is coming up so I really have about a month before I have to be anywhere. I promised Kris that I would get some work done on our grandmother's house."

"What kind of work?"

"Mostly just painting, I could have done it myself, but it just seemed easier to hire someone."

"I could do the painting for you. I discovered in prison that I'm pretty handy with a brush. I would volunteer for anything that took me outside."

"I can't ask you to do that, you've haven't even been out of prison for a couple of days. I can bet that there are a million things that you would want to do."

"Yeah, you're right but most of them are with you so if you're going to have to be there with the painters, you might as well spend the time with me. I know we've been a part for a long time, Jill, and we've no doubt changed, but I would really like to get to know the person you are now. Painting might be a fun way to do that. Besides you can count it as payment for helping to get me my freedom." He replied trying to convince her of the idea.

"John, you don't owe me anything. Let's go get something to eat, and we'll talk about it. I'm sure we have a lot to catch up on."

"Sounds good, but when should I be over to start painting?"

"I give up. Tomorrow will be fine; I'll call the painters and cancel. We'll have to pick up some paint and brushes tonight."

"I will be there around 9:00 tomorrow." John replied as they walked over to the minivan and headed to the Olive Garden for dinner and then made a trip to Sears to pick up some paint.

Jill felt like she was monopolizing the conversation but John was content to hear about her work as a detective and her adventures as a race car driver. Jill marveled that their conversation felt so comfortable and she still enjoyed his company as much as she ever did. Prison hadn't changed him, he was still a courteous, witty, and charming fellow and Jill knew that he had all the qualities that she was looking for in a man. She now realized that she would have to talk with Ethan soon, and break it off. She wondered if it had ever really been possible for her to love anyone else, as she had always surreptitiously still loved John. She took him back to his motel and their goodnight kiss lingered. John had not asked her to stay although it was probably what they both wanted. He had learned patience in prison, and he wasn't going to rush this.

The next morning he appeared promptly at 9:00. He showed up neatly dressed and Jill was also perfectly coifed and not looking much like the average painter.

"You look particularly nice this morning." She asked opening the door. "You did know that we were painting, correct?"

"Well, the one thing about being in prison is that it keeps the amount of old clothes that you have down to a minimum, so new stuff is all I've got. I'm sure that you didn't just roll out of bed this morning looking like that either, although I might just believe you if you told me that."

Jill smiled brightly. "I guess you've found me out. Still if we get our work done, there may be time to do other things later," she said slyly as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I like the sound of that," he said as she escaped from his arms and headed towards the dining room where she had already laid down drop cloths.

The painting proceeded nicely, the dining room and living room both being completed in less than two hours.

"I think we should take a break." He said as he finished the last part of the wall that he was working on.

"Sure sounds good, did you want to grab something to eat?" Jill asked as she washed her hands in the sink.

"Maybe," he replied as he walked into the kitchen behind her. "You have a spot of paint on your nose," he said as he touched his paint coated finger to her nose.

"I wonder how that got there." She said as she burst into a grin.

"You know, you're actually pretty messy," he said pointing out the non-existent paint on her shirt."

"Does that mean I should change into something else?" She asked coyly. "You've got a bit of paint on yourself as well."

"Unfortunately, I didn't bring a change of clothes."

"I don't think that's going to matter." She replied seductively. "Why don't you wash up and then meet me upstairs."

"I won't be long. You're sure this is what you want?"

"Shh, don't ruin the moment." She admonished as she kissed him deeply.

She headed upstairs and he watched her until she disappeared around the corner out of view. Then he washed the paint from his hands before heading up the stairs. When he arrived there, Jill was on the bed in an alluring black negligee.

"I must be dreaming." He said taking in her loveliness. "Do you always pack items like that for trips with your girlfriends?" he asked sardonically.

Jill replied bemused, "Well you have to be prepared for anything, and I am always prepared."

He slid onto the bed beside her and began to kiss her passionately. Jill fumbled for the buttons on his shirt and eventually she managed to undo them all. John helped her with the last button and removal of the denim which was now speckled with paint. He took her in his arms and caressed her back. Jill snuggled to him closely and John held her relishing each moment, unable to believe the change of the last few days. He had dreamed of this moment over and over in prison, but never believed that it would really ever happen. She felt content and loved in his arms. They made love and then Jill lay with her head on his chest listening to his relaxed breathing. They were content just to be with each other in a comfortable silence. They fell asleep folded tightly against one another in a satisfied embrace. This scene would repeat itself frequently over the next couple of weeks.

It eventually took them two more weeks to paint the kitchen, but it was time well wasted. Jill hadn't been so happy in years and John was so pleased that the time he had been in prison began to fade, replaced by Jill's love and care. Jill knew she would eventually have to part from him, she needed to get back to racing and he still had to take care of some matters in Pennsylvania.

"I called Kris; she'll be meeting me at the airport tomorrow." Jill said anxious of his response.

"You sure you can't stay just a few more days?" He cajoled.

"No, you already got me to stay a week longer than I had planned. If it is any consolation to you, I don't want to leave." Jill said kissing him on his forehead.

"Small consolation," he replied feigning a wounded spirit.

"I'm glad that you'll be staying here. The house should have someone living in it."

"Thanks for the offer; you're sure Kris won't mind."

"No, I already told her, she's fine with it. She's glad that someone else will be paying the utilities for awhile."

"Thanks for helping me to get that job." John added. "It isn't easy to find work around here, especially if you're somewhat infamous."

"I didn't have much to do with it." Jill replied humbly.

"Like Hell, you didn't." He said laughing. "You spent three hours posing for pictures and signing autographs at that auto parts store. Do you really think he would have hired me if you hadn't put the good word in?"

"It is just a temporary thing until we can get you something better. Maybe I can find something with my racing team." Jill replied encouragingly.

"Jill, I'm not going to ride your coat tails, I appreciate your help with this, but I will find something on my own."

"I know, but I just hope we can be together soon. I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too." He said kissing her gently.

The next morning Jill got up early. John had wanted to drive her into Pittsburgh, but Jill pointed out that it was his first day of work and besides she needed to return the rental car.

"Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone." She teased.

"I'll try not to; tell Kris I send my love. I'll be cheering for you this weekend."

"When I'm not making a hairpin turn, I'll be thinking of you. I'm going to miss you."

"Take care Jill and thank you for everything."

"You're welcome, but I'm sorry it took so long."

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that we're together again. We'll get through this separation after all I'm planning on it being a lot shorter than the last one."

He kissed her goodbye and she hopped up into the minivan, she looked back in the mirror and saw him standing in the street watching her leave and she fought to keep from crying. I guess it is possible to revisit the past she thought.

"I'm going to win that race this week for him." She said aloud to herself as she revved the minivan and took the hilly, curve at nearly 80.


End file.
